Airbags and other pliable and inflatable restraints are being designed using releasable tethers to selectively modify the shape of the restraint, to provide the restraint with enhanced rigidity, and to control venting of the restraint during deployment. In certain embodiments, tension in the tether maintains a valve controlling an airbag vent in a closed position. At some point during or after deployment of the inflatable device, tension in the tether may be relieved to permit actuation of the vent valve and subsequent release of airbag gases.
The embodiments of the present invention provide a releasable tether retention system and if desired, an airbag vent valve actuation mechanism designed to retain at least one end of an extensible tether and to release the tether upon application of an activation signal to an actuator.